Ardiente Tentación
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Kai ha vuelto...pero Hitoshi ya tiene un nuevo amor. Sin embargo la tentación se hace presente ¿Podrá el deseo ser más fuerte que el corazón? Songfic sobre Kai y Hitoshi.


NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

La canción usada para este songfic es propiedad de su respectivo autor

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un songfic (el primero que hago) así que pues a ver qué les parece. La canción es de Sentidos Opuestos, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho la letra y quise hacer un minific, que en realidad es un songfic acerca de Hitoshi, Kai y Brooklyn. Básicamente son los pensamientos de Hitoshi y de cómo ve las cosas, lo que está con letra _itálica_ son sus pensamientos….Bueno, sin más los dejo con este songfic y apreciaría muchísimo sus reviews para saber si les gustó o qué onda…De antemano Gracias! Ahhh y en cuanto a mis otros dos fics, ya casi subo los siguientes capitulos pero es que he tenido un buen de tarea, pero dejenme decirles que este songfic se relaciona con la historia de "sin dejarte ir", quizá no ahora pero más adelante verán porqué...Bye! y no olviden dejarme un review!

**"Ardiente Tentación"**

"_**Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida**_

_**Y sin avisarme**_

_**Justo cuando empezaba de nuevo**_

_**Por fin a olvidarte"**_

_Habían pasado ya más de dos meses desde que terminamos nuestra relación, en realidad desde que tú decidiste terminar conmigo. Jamás lo entendí, jamás supe porqué me dejaste, sin embargo una parte de mi aún deseaba estar contigo. Cuando nos conocimos aún eras muy joven y quizá por eso, por el miedo a perder tú libertad, te hayas decidido a dejarme herido por ti, nuestras vidas se cruzaron para ser una durante un largo camino, al menos eso pensaba yo._

_Una mañana fría de invierno en Japón, fui a la BBA para una junta con el señor Dickenson, iban a informarnos sobre el nuevo torneo que se aproximaba. Salí de la asociación a toda prisa, se me había hecho tarde para ir con mi alumno y empezar a entrenar, y fue entonces cuando te vi:_

-¡No puede ser¡Ya es muy tarde! _-digo mirando apresuradamente mi reloj_ –Le dije que a las 3:00 y ya son 15 minutos tarde...

_En eso trato de cruzar la calle, iba tan distraído que no me había dado cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde..._

-¡Cuidado!

_Oigo detrás de mi cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo y me jala a la acera, veo a los autos pasar y me doy cuenta de que ahora no lo contaría si no hubiera sido por..._

-Debes tener más cuidado, la ciudad se ha vuelto más peligrosa...

_Aun no me he dado vuelta para agradecerle pero... ¡Reconozco esa voz, solo una persona puede ser tan fría al expresarse...Me doy la vuelta y te veo..._

-¡Kai!

_¡No puedes ser tu, no ahora!. Has vuelto por fin. Pero por qué, después de tanto tiempo y después de todo lo que sufrí cuando me dejaste. No sabes cuanto me dolió el que te fueras de mi lado..._

-Hitoshi. Veo que sigues siendo un hombre muy ocupado ¿no? –_me dice con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas solo a mi_

-Kai¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas en Rusia...

-Así era pero...me enteré del torneo y decidí venir, tú sabes, aún tengo que ganar...

_¿Por qué¿Por qué regresaste? creo que lo del torneo es solo una excusa¡ahora que había empezado a olvidarte, volviste a aparecer en mi vida de súbito. Durante un tiempo me deprimí, estaba muy dolido porque yo si te amaba Kai, de verdad lo sentía, pero creo que tú nunca llegaste a tanto. Pasaba las noches en vela tratando de olvidarte y de pensar que todo pasaría, pero era inútil, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por volverte a ver. Pero a pesar de tener todo en contra, por fin había empezado a sacarte de mi corazón...y de repente¡Te apareces como si nada hubiera pasado¡En verdad me siento enfadado conmigo mismo por permitirme sentir así!. Jamás esperé volverte a ver, pensé que ahora tenías una nueva vida, lejos de mí y eso empezaba a parecerme bien porque tu presencia comenzaba a alejarse de mí..._

"**_Tu mirada me trajo los versos_**

_**Que yo más quería**_

_**Despertando más fuerte el deseo**_

**_Que en mi se dormía"_**

_A pesar de todo lo que había logrado aún tenía una parte de ti, el solo hecho de volverte a ver despertó en mi lo que creí dormido para siempre._

-¿Y tu¿Aún sigues entrenado a beyluchadores novatos? –_me dice mientras me ayuda a pararme de la acera_

-Si –_suspiro_- Me agrada ese trabajo y creo que he logrado buenas cosas

-Lo sé...Te he seguido muy de cerca, la mayor parte de tus alumnos ahora son profesionales

_¿Me has seguido muy de cerca¿Qué es lo que pretendes Kai¿Acaso no es ya suficiente tormento el que hayas aparecido otra vez en mi vida? Aún así...mi alma no te ha olvidado..._

_Al verte lo sentí otra vez, sentí ese hermoso y delirante deseo de volverte a hacer mío, de tenerte junto a mi, de llegar a lo más profundo de tu ser y escucharte decir mi nombre entre suspiros ahogados de deseo, tal y como lo hacías cuando te amaba hasta cansarme... ¡Rayos, en verdad lo deseaba..._

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Kai¿Por qué me dejaste?

_Te pregunto cambiando el tema de repente, me miras angustiado y puedo ver entus ojos un cálido y sincero reflejo de tristeza..._

-Jamás quise hacerte daño...-_me dices mientras te acerca a mi- _simplemente no era nuestro tiempo, pero ahora es diferente...

-Kai...yo...

_Estoy muy nervioso, puedo sentir tu aliento de nuevo y eso me trae los más hermosos recuerdos de cuando tu y yo...no se qué decirte, sin embargo siento un profundo arrepentimiento de tu parte...y...yo...lo creo..._

_Y me tomas de las manos, te acercas a mi rostro y me dices en ese hermoso y sensual tono de voz tuyo_

-Aún no te he olvidado...Hitoshi...

_Me estremezco de solo oírte decir mi nombre, no cabe duda que el sentimiento aún es profundo..._

-Ahora podemos tener otra oportunidad...Si tú quieres...

_Y sin decirte nada me atrapas en un tierno pero apasionado beso, me dejas embriagarme de tu néctar una vez más, exploras mi boca como si de un juego se tratase...Mi mente no responde, mis impulsos me dicen que te ame, que me quede contigo, que seamos uno otra vez, pero me doy cuenta de algo...mi corazón está confundido... pienso en él, en aquel hermoso ángel de fuego que me atrapó..._

-No...no está bien...

_Me separo de ti, tus ojos me miran confundido, tengo que darte una explicación, tengo que decírtelo..._

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿No me deseas...tener a tu lado una vez mas? –_me dices mientras me tocas la mejilla_

-Ahora estoy con alguien...

"**_Tu lo sabes ya no sigo solo_**

_**Otro querer fue llenando el vacío**_

_**Ahora no es la misma historia**_

**_Yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo"_**

_Tenía que decírtelo, tenías derecho de saber que no eras el único en mi corazón..._

-¿Estás con alguien? –_me preguntas pacientemente_

_Creo que entiendes a que me refiero, siempre lo hacías aún cuando no habláramos. Te doy la espalda, no puedo mirarte, no me atrevo a ver tus hermosos ojos violeta y arriesgarme a caer de nuevo_

-Si...hace solo un mes que estamos juntos...

-Debe ser alguien muy especial para que le hayas dado tu amor –_me dices sonriendo, aunque no pueda verte sé que así es, tu voz me lo dijo_

-Lo es, de verdad así lo sentí...

-Y¿Puedo saber quien fue el afortunado ganador de tu corazón? El afortunado dueño de ti...

-Si de verdad me has seguido tan de cerca, estoy seguro que lo conoces... –_te cuestiono tratando de indagar tu verdadera intención_

_Ríes levemente mientras te paseas a mí alrededor, estoy seguro que sabes quien es pero jamás me lo dirías, se como eres de, tu intelecto no es comparable con el de nadie, ni siquiera con el mío. _

-Su nombre es Brooklyn...mi alumno... –_te digo finalmente_

-Así que es él... Brooklyn, el beyluchador más joven de la liga y...el mejor, lo se porque tu lo entrenaste para el torneo pasado –_me dices muy pasivamente_

_Si, así es, Brooklyn. Mi aún alumno. Un joven de hermosos cabellos color fuego, tan joven, tan niño e inocente, cuando más desesperado estaba él llegó a mi vida, un hermoso ángel de fuego que me envolvió en sus alas dándome el consuelo y el cariño que me hacían falta, el precioso ángel de ojos esmeralda que curó una por una todas mis heridas del corazón, aquel ser que vino a mi y que con su cálido querer me hizo suyo poco a poco dándome su eterno e incondicional amor. Nos enamoramos cuando lo entrenaba para el torneo, la primera vez que lo vi mi vida entera cambió, jamás conocí a alguien como él. Su mirada de niño se perdía en mi necesidad de protegerlo del mundo al que se enfrentaba, me había olvidado de mí mismo pero él no lo hizo, siempre estuvo conmigo, cuando dolía, cuando no quería seguir...Nuestra relación pasó de ser solo amigos a algo que ahora tengo muy clavado en mi alma. Ahora recorro el camino en compañía de mi hermoso ángel, se que jamás me dejará y sé que jamás lo dejaré, nos complementamos, él me ama, sabe lo que siento aún cuando es todavía muy joven...y yo también lo amo, aún cuando tengo todavía parte de un amor sin curar..._

-Ahora estamos juntos –_te digo mientras me volteó a verte a los ojos_

-Hitoshi, sabes que no te obligo a nada, tú decides qué es lo que deseas...podemos estar juntos de nuevo….aún podemos, y no tienes que dejarlo si no quieres…. –_me dices acercándote de nuevo a mi rostro_

_¿Me estás proponiendo que seamos amantes? quisiera decir que no lo creo pero...en realidad no podría culparte, siempre fuiste así, sin inhibiciones, y tu deseo de ser fiel no era como yo lo pensaba...y ahora quizá comprendo porqué te fuiste de mi lado, así como sé porqué jamás pude dejarte..._

_Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Repetir la historia sería el pero error de mi vida, y mucho menos ahora que tengo a Brooklyn a mi lado, no pienso hacerle lo mismo que tú me hiciste, jamás lo engañaría ni lo traicionaría, él confió en mí y lastimarlo a él sería terminar de una sola vez con mi vida…._

-Nunca lo entenderías Kai...-_pienso mientras me quedó en silencio junto a ti_

"**_No te quiero mirar_**

_**Porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti**_

_**No lo puedo negar**_

_**Mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir"**_

_Me miras y sonríes, como si supieras que es lo que pienso de ti o de…esto…. como si supieras que aún eres mi debilidad y que me cuesta mucho decirte que no…._

-Voy a estar por aquí un tiempo, por el torneo –_me dices mientras te alejas con delicadeza de mi_ –quizá te vea luego

_Me quedo ahí parado sin moverme, sin hacer un solo ruido, tu mirada me volvió a hipnotizar como la primera vez, no te quiero mirar, algo en tus ojos desata mis sentimientos sin control…y aún se me escapa el amor por ti…._

-Si…..nos veremos luego…. –_te digo con mi temblorosa voz_

-Lo mejor será que prepares bien a tu alumno, ahora soy más fuerte que antes.

_Me dices sonriendo mientras te quedas ahí parado, enfrente de mí. No se qué es lo que pretendes con eso, quizá provocarme….pero no puedo, se que no debo dejar que mis sentimientos ganen a la razón…..pero no lo puedo negar, sabes que aún te….que aún siento algo por ti…_

_Comienzas a irte lentamente y de repente ya no puedo ver tu mirada…._

-¡Kai!... –_te grito desesperadamente antes de que pudieras irte por completo_

_Volteas de nuevo pero…..no puedo sostenerte la mirada...o….no quiero hacerlo porque se que no podría contenerme, se que iría hacia ti y te tomaría por la cintura para besarte con toda mi alma y hacerte mio de nuevo. No lo puedo negar, no puedo contener todo este deseo que siento hacia ti…como antes, pero ahora se que no debo…._

-Cuídate Hitoshi. Nos veremos en el torneo

_Te vas….Ya nada puedo hacer, pero se que ahora voy a encontrarte en mi camino…y en el de Brooklyn. No sabes cómo desearía ir contigo y…..hacer que todo este mundo se detenga por una vez y poder tenerte junto a mí. Mis labios desean ardientemente recorrer tu cuerpo con pasión y amarte…… No lo puedo negar, mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir_

_-_No, no Hitoshi no debes…_ –me digo mientras trato de recuperar un poco la realidad_

_De repente, un sonido familiar me saca de mis pensamientos….mi teléfono suena, es mi ángel que me está llamando, probablemente preguntándose en dónde estoy…._

-Brooklyn….Hola amor…. –_le contesto tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo_

-Hitoshi ¿En dónde estás 'te he estado esperando desde hace media hora

-Si…. se me hizo un poco tarde en la junta pero ya voy para allá

-Me alegra que estés bien, creí que algo te había pasado

-No, no te preocupes, en seguida llego

-¡Bien, entonces te espero…… ¡Ahhhh! Hitoshi…..

-¿Qué sucede ángel?

-Te amo…. –_me dice tiernamente_

-Yo también te amo Brooklyn…. –_le digo con la misma intención y cuelgo el teléfono_

_Si, te amo mi Brooklyn…, eres mi vida y mi pasión…... __Ahora me dirijo hacia ti para empezar a entrenarte...una vez más… el torneo se acerca y me pediste que te ayudara, aunque sabes de antemano que siempre voy a estar ahí contigo…_

_**"No te quiero mirar**_

_**Pues tú me provocas sin intención**_

_**No lo puedo negar**_

**_Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación"_**

_Ahora me encuentro en el parque entrenando con Brooklyn. Él me recibió con un efusivo abrazo y un tierno beso, siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos y de la misma manera le correspondo, me agrada nuestro trato._

_Hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien, claro, sin contar lo que pasó hace un rato. Aún no logro sacarme de la cabeza mi encuentro con Kai, me tiene distante de mi realidad, esos hermosos ojos, esa mirada….tiemblo cada vez que lo recuerdo…._

_De pronto siento que unos brazos me rodean por detrás…._

-¿Estás bien mi amor? –_me pregunta mi ángel con su dulce voz_

-S...si¿Por qué lo dices? –_le respondo al tiempo que me doy la vuelta para poder abrazarlo_

-Es que has estado muy pensativo desde que llegaste…. ¿En qué piensas que te distrae tanto?

_¿Qué en qué pienso¡Ahhhh! Si tan solo pudiera decírtelo, pero se que no lo entenderías y no sería justo para ti. No puedo decirte que pienso en Kai…y en mi encuentro con él¿Cómo decirte que no puedo dejar de verlo en mi mente, que cada vez que pienso en su mirada me desata los sentimientos, como decirte que aún no lo olvido y que su presencia es mi ardiente tentación…._

-Yo…pensaba en el torneo, en que será una dura tarea para ti…..

_Lo siento mi amor, tuve que mentirte para no lastimarte_

-Amor, no te preocupes. Estoy más que preparado, siento que tengo un buen nivel para volver a ganar este año, lo se porque tú me has entrenado –_me dice mientras se acerca a mí y me da un tierno beso lleno de su amor_

_-_Gracias ángel….Te amo –_le digo mientras lo abrazo hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro_

_En verdad estoy angustiado…..Amo a Brooklyn con todo mi corazón pero no puedo olvidar a aquel que con su mirada voltea mi mundo entero y me hace vulnerable a su amor…._

_De repente volteo hacia la entrada del parque…. ¡Estás ahí! Kai…. ¡No puedo creerlo¿Qué haces aqui? _

_Me sorprendo de verte ahí parado, con la vista fija en mi y en Brooklyn y me pongo muy nervioso aún cuando mi ángel no te ha visto. Bajo mi vista al suelo tratando de evitar tus ojos, no te quiero mirar porque se que desatarías en mi una revolución de sentimientos hacia ti…._

_¿Acaso viniste a provocarme? se muy bien que no es esa tu intención pero…..no lo puedo negar…_

-Hitoshi….amor…. ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –_me dice mientras me toma del rostro y trata de calmarme_

-No…no es nada, no te preocupes…..

_Mi ángel sabe que algo me preocupa, puedo verlo en su semblante angustiado por mi, pero no puedo decirle que tu has vuelto y que me provocas un enorme y profundo deseo de hacerte mio, él sabe lo que pasó entre tu y yo hace tiempo, lo sabe porque yo se lo dije y lo aceptó, sabe también lo mucho que sufrí para olvidarte, pero lo que no sabe es que aún sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación…..Kai…._

_Quiero dirigir mi vista hacia ti de nuevo, volver a verte, no puedo evitarlo y es que dicen que cuanto más prohibido sea algo, mayor será el deseo y la tentación de tenerlo, te veo pero esta vez ¡te estás acercando a nosotros, vienes hacia mi….¿Por qué lo haces?. Comienzo a ponerme más nervioso porque no se si esta vez pueda contenerme, siento que el aire me falta de solo verte acercarte…._

-Mi amor, estás muy pálido –_me dice Brooklyn muy preocupado_- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No…solo estoy algo cansado…..

-Ven a sentarte un rato, ha sido un día difícil y necesitas descansar

_Me dice tomándome de la mano y alejándome de tu mirada. Voy a sentarme junto a un árbol mientras mi ángel me abraza cálidamente. Respiro profundo una y otra vez tratando de apaciguar mi sentimiento hacia ti. En eso, levanto la mirada para buscarte entre la gente y….te has ido ya…. No te veo, no te encuentro, Kai ¿Volveré a verte de nuevo, estoy seguro que si y no se que pasará entonces…._

"**_Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado_**

**_Lo difícil es que ande derecho y no busque el pasado_**

_**Tú te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante**_

**_Pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme"_**

_El torneo por fin ha llegado, desde muy temprano todos nos hemos reunido en la BBA para iniciar el trámite de inscripciones. Brooklyn se ve muy feliz de participar, después de todo desea defender su título como campeón mundial. Nos hemos encontrado a todos nuestros amigos, mi hermano también se ha preparado muy bien y se que será una dura competencia._

_Dos semanas han pasado ya y no te he vuelto a ver Kai, no se en dónde habrás estado o que estarías haciendo pero durante este tiempo estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó, me propuse olvidarme de ti, ahora si para siempre… muy a pesar de que estoy seguro que nos encontraremos en el torneo y seguramente tratarás de ganar…._

-¡Estoy muy emocionado! –_me dice mi Brooklyn al tiempo que me abraza efusivamente_- y ya deseo que empiece el torneo ¿tu no?

-Si ángel –_sonrío_- pero calma –_le digo mientras lo tomo de la cintura y comienzo a darle pequeños besos_- debes de guardar –_un beso_- toda tu energía –_otro beso_- para cuando llegue el momento….

-mmmm, quizá me haga falta un poco más de energía…. –_me dice con una sonrisa pícara y me da un suave pero profundo beso_

_-_Te amo…._ –le digo a mi dulce ángel mientras nos abrazamos en espera de nuestro turno_

_Si, así me lo propuse Kai, olvidarte, no quiero hacerle daño a mi amor, él me ha ayudado mucho para reponerme de la tristeza que me embargaba cuando te fuiste, él me lo ha dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo deseo corresponderle con mi corazón porque se que lo amo. _

_Pero es que, es tan fácil decirlo…. es muy sencillo decir que quiero olvidarte y que siga mi camino pero…una parte de mi aún desvía la vista hacía ti, una parte que desea volver al pasado aquel que tanto amé…. Pero aún no llegas, me pregunto si te arrepentiste y no vas a participar, sería lo mejor para todos…._

-¡Kai Hiwatari!

_¡No puede ser!... Kai…. En ese momento volteo hacia todos lados con la esperanza de verte y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse… ¿En dónde estás?_

-¡Kai Hiwatari, favor de pasar a la mesa 5 para registrarse!

_Uno de los organizadores te está llamando, pero tú no apareces. ¿Acaso mi deseo de que no vinieras se cumplió, a pesar de lo que sienta creo que no es justo que hayas decidido no participar, se muy bien cuánto deseas ganar…._

-¡Última llamada¡Kai Hiwatari!

_Y de repente, haces acto de presencia…._

-Aquí estoy….

_¡Eres tú!... Empiezo a ponerme nervioso, jamás creí que vendrías pero se que es importante para ti… Toda la gente presente voltea su vista hacia ti, sabes bien que la mayoría te respeta y te admira por que eres un gran beyluchador. Comienzas a caminar muy seguro rumbo a la mesa para iniciar tu registro, y no puedo evitarlo, te sigo con la mirada y siento que mis latidos se hacen más fuertes, lo suficiente como para que Brooklyn se diera cuenta….._

-Hitoshi_…..-me dice con un tono serio_

_Mi ángel comienza a poner cara de preocupación mientras me observa cuando intento buscarte con la mirada….._

-Así que….Kai volvió _–me dice mientras cierra sus ojos como si tratara de aguantar su enojo_- Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te vuelva a hacer daño

_Y me sonríe dulcemente mientras me toma por el rostro y me acaricia con sus suaves manos. Yo solo le correspondo con un abrazo e intento despejar un poco mi mente al quitar mi vista de ti._

-Por lo visto quieres repetir la historia….te entrena el que te hizo campeón la última vez…

_¡Esa voz!... ¡No puedo creer que te acercaras a nosotros!_

_Mi ángel y yo te volteamos a ver sorprendidos, pero a Brooklyn parece no importarle lo que le digas o lo que hagas, al contrario, te sonríe como si fueras su amigo de toda la vida…._

-Bueno¿sabes? Es que no solo gano un torneo….es más que eso _–te dice mientras esboza una sonrisa suspicaz y me abraza más fuerte_

-Si, ya me di cuenta Brooklyn….

_Siempre tan frío Kai Hiwatari, a pesar de las circunstancias sabes cómo responder. Aún tengo la mirada escondida, es solo que, no quiero verte porque te acercas y comienzo a dejar de ser yo el que piensa…_

-Y tu, Hitoshi…Espero que lo hayas entrenado muy bien porque no pienso bajar la guardia

_Me dices mientras me miras fijamente…El momento que tanto temí llegó, Brooklyn tu y yo enfrentándonos. Te acercas a nosotros cada vez más, como si quisieras desafiarnos, bajo un poco mis brazos para dejar de abrazar a mi ángel y tomarlo por los hombros, aún cuando él no me ha soltado, pienso enfrentarte, ahora si te veo a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo, eras el mejor amante que había tenido, aquel que siempre me causaba delirio y deseo cuando estábamos juntos, aquel en quien siempre confié mis más apasionados sueños y en quien los convertí realidad, jamás pude dejar de tenerte junto a mi, pero nunca supiste darme tu amor. Saber que todo lo que pasamos fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y eso incluye el día que me dejaste…._

_Por otro lado, tengo a mi ángel junto a mi, lo siento abrazarme cada vez más fuerte, como si me implorara que no lo dejara, como si no quisiera que me fuera contigo….se que en el fondo tiene miedo.…miedo de perderme porque sabe lo que en mi has causado. De repente cambio mi mirada hacia la de mi Brooklyn, le sonrío sinceramente y te digo sin mirarte_

_-_Bueno Kai, creo que este año será igual que el anterior, tú lo dijiste, entreno al campeón y creeme que ha mejorado bastante…. –_le digo a mi ángel y lo abrazo protectoramente_

_El por su parte me sonríe, su hermosa sonrisa me cautivó desde que lo conocí y ahora sé porqué estoy con él….sucede que aunque esté junto a ti Kai, aún sigo pensando en mi ángel que si sabe amarme y sabe darme su amor sin condición…_

_-_De acuerdo –_me dices mientras sonríes sin prejuicios_- Nos veremos allá adentro, y es mejor que no se confíen, aún tengo mucho que no han visto

_Y con ese mismo tono te vas de ahí…._

"**_Tu lo sabes ya no sigo solo,_**

_**Otro querer fue llenando el vacío**_

_**Ahora no es la misma historia**_

**_Yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo"_**

_Te vas…mientras tanto yo sigo sin verte. Aún abrazo a mi amor y le digo entre susurros que lo amo más que a mi propia vida…._

_Parece que lo comprendiste, ahora sabes que no estoy solo, que estoy con un maravilloso ser que me brindó su amor y su comprensión, un hermoso ángel que llenó mi vacío desde el primer día que lo vi._

-Vamos amor, hay que registrarnos o perderemos nuestro turno…. –_le digo mientras le acaricio su bello rostro_

-Hitoshi te amo….

_Y en eso rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, con un poco de dificultad dado que es un poco más bajo que yo, pero aún así me toma delicadamente por el cuello y me dice mientras se acerca a mi boca_

_-_Eres el amor de mi vida…..-_ y entonces me besa apasionadamente_

_Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que las cosas pasan por algo, nunca imaginé que podría recuperarme de lo que me hiciste Kai, me dolió tanto que pensé en acabar con mi vida…pero entonces lo vi, vi a mi hermoso ángel que con la más hermosa sonrisa me abrió un nuevo camino._

_A partir de ese momento me dije a mi mismo que jamás habría de cometer los mismos errores, y así quizá no repetir la misma historia. Nunca le haría daño al ser que me salvó de mi propio abismo…_

_Ahora lo sabes Kai, ya no estoy solo…_

_Y así el torneo comenzó. La calidad de los beyluchadores se ha ido incrementando año tras año, cada vez aparecen jugadores nuevos con excelentes habilidades. Mi hermano, muy a pesar de que es bastante bueno, no pudo pasar a las finales, lo mismo que la mayoría de sus amigos._

_Y nuevamente la final llegó con los dos mejores jugadores de la liga: Brooklyn y Kai. Al principio tuve miedo del combate, pensé que algo pasaría y que saldrían lastimados de algún u otro modo, pero afortunadamente...y para mi sorpresa, fue el mejor combate que haya visto, inclusive para mi ángel, esta vez fue su mejor batalla, tanto que pudo conquistar de nuevo el título…._

-Te felicito, lo has hecho muy bien_ –le digo mientras le doy un beso_

-Gracias, pero también tú fuiste parte de mi triunfo –_me dice mientras se acerca a mi y me toma de las manos- _Si tu no hubieras estado conmigo jamás lo habría logrado

-Lo mismo digo mi amor, lo mismo digo –_pienso mientras lo abrazo_

_Ahora me siento más tranquilo, mi confusión casi se ha desvanecido por completo. Estoy convencido de que no he cometido aún un grave error…..ahora con mi dulce ángel de fuego yo creo que sobreviviré…._

"**_No te quiero mirar_**

_**Porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti**_

_**No lo puedo negar**_

_**Mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir"**_

_Brooklyn y yo estábamos a punto de irnos a celebrar el triunfo cuando de pronto, detrás de nosotros, escuchamos que alguien se acercaba…._

-Felicidades Brooklyn, Hitoshi….

_Kai ¡Tu de nuevo!...Me sorprendí de ver que te acercabas, pero sabía que venías en son de paz, me decidí entonces a acercarte la mano como buen competidor pero Brooklyn se interpuso entre nosotros…._

-Gracias, Kai….eso es bueno, viniendo de ti_ –le dijo mi ángel con un tono muy serio y casi despectivo_

-Brooklyn…. –_le digo tratando de calmar un poco su comentario_

-Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre, y es una lástima de verdad, teniendo tan buen entrenador….es un desperdicio –_le dices sin siquiera jactarte de su actitud_

-Pero yo tengo algo que tú hace mucho tiempo perdiste….

_¡Brooklyn¿De qué está hablando? Creo que, se refiere a ti y a mi Kai ¿Algo que perdiste…hace mucho tiempo? Pero yo...De repente me sentí como al principio, cuando te vi después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me sentí confuso de nuevo, esa palabra de perdiste…creo que no me gustó…._

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres creer… Adiós Hitoshi, espero que sepas lo que haces –_nos dices como si nada hubiera pasado y te vas_

-¡Kai¡Espera!_ –te digo inconscientemente_

_Mi amor se me queda viendo muy sorprendido y yo me dirijo hacia ti pero Brooklyn me detiene del brazo y me dice_

-No vayas……por favor……

-Brooklyn…yo….tengo que hablar con Kai, es necesario….

_No puedo evitarlo, tengo que ir detrás de ti para…..sé que debo de hacer algo antes de que algo más pase y entonces si no pueda detenerme…. Perdóname ángel_

-Te lo pido….no...lo sigas ya, por favor Hitoshi…._ –me dice mientras noto que una pequeña lágrima rueda por su mejilla_

-Amor, te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien. Confía en mí…. –_le digo mientras me suelto lentamente de su brazo y limpio su bello rostro con mi mano_

_Ahora me dirijo hacia ti nuevamente Kai. Salgo a toda prisa de la BBA tratando de buscarte pero no logro encontrarte. Necesito verte, no lo puedo negar, aún me siento como la primera vez..._

_De repente veo hacia la calle y…ahí estás…._

-¡KAI!_ –te grito con todas mis fuerzas _

_Volteas hacia mí, tu mirada me hace desfallecer, y no lo puedo negar, mis labios desean tenerte una vez más. Me acerco a ti como esperando una respuesta de tu parte pero se que en realidad quisiera otra cosa, aunque también se que no debo hacerlo….pero el amor y el deseo aún se me escapan por ti….._

_**"No te quiero mirar**_

_**Pues tú me provocas sin intención**_

_**No lo puedo negar**_

**_Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación"_**

_Lentamente nos acercamos, empiezo a sentirte de nuevo y lo se, no es tu intención pero….aún sigo siendo humano_

-Me equivoque_ –me dices mirándome a los ojos_

-¿A qué te refieres Kai?

-A que aún no es nuestro tiempo….

_Aún no es nuestro tiempo……Si supieras que mi tiempo es mi deseo….y mi deseo aún eres tu, tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación…._

_En ese momento mi mundo por fin dejó de moverse._

-Kai….

-Prométeme una cosa Hitoshi –_me dices mientras te acercas sigilosamente a mí –_Jamás dejes de mirarme…

_Y sin decirte nada ambos acercamos nuestros rostros y lentamente nuestros labios se unen en un tierno beso…Muy a pesar de todo lo que pudiera sentir y muy a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir después, se que jamás voy a olvidar mi promesa._

_Nos alejamos uno del otro, poco a poco y finalmente me dices_

-Te veré en algún otro momento…..mientras tanto, no descuides a Brooklyn…. –_me dices con una gran sonrisa_

-No lo haré, descuida….

_Y así, finalmente te veo irte otra vez, pero ahora las cosas son como debieran ser, sin más ni menos, mi tiempo ahora está con Brooklyn y después……solo el tiempo lo dirá…. Pero no lo puedo negar, aún sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación….._

_Regreso ahora con mi ángel, lo encuentro sentado en un rincón de uno de los salones, parece que ha estado llorando. Me acerco despacio a él, me pongo en cuclillas mientras tomo sus manos con las mías…. El levanta su lindo rostro y me deja ver en sus ojos la angustia y la tristeza que hubo sufrido por mí…. Me siento un poco mal por haberlo lastimado sin intención pero se que ahora los dos vamos a estar mejor…. _

-Mi amor…..ya todo está bien ahora –_le digo mientras lo abrazo tiernamente_

_-Hitoshi…..Te amo…._

_Me dice tranquilamente y con una bella e inocente sonrisa salida de sus labios, me acerco para besarlo y el me corresponde rodeando mi cuello con su brazos…Si, me siento muy bien y feliz de estar junto a él, así debe ser…y me gusta…..._

_La vida sigue sus reglas y estás cambian día a día, pero una cosa es segura, lo que jugamos no es el destino sino nuestro deseo…. Por alguna razón Kai, y alguna que no puedo negar…..aún sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación….._

_FIN:_

Bueno, espero que no me haya salido tan mal je je pero ya ven , una que es primeriza...Gracias por leerlo y estaré esperando sus opiniones…o lo que me quieran decir, Bye!


End file.
